


Unexpected

by Dzuljeta



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Chance Meetings, Danger, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Getting to Know Each Other, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Sick Character, Tension, The TARDIS Tries, Time Lady Rose, soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-08-23 19:04:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: The Doctor finally gets to see Rose again, but she doesn't look as if she's dealing with having returned into her original universe very well...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BBC owns everything.

**Unexpected**

**1.**

The Doctor knew immediately who it was. He could recognise her echoing laughter among billions. But this time, Rose’s laughter sounded forced and painful. 

Without thinking twice, the Doctor has turned towards the sound, not daring to expect for his silly incessant dream about meeting Rose again to come true.

The second their eyes met, Rose sighed heavily, only the honest delight in her eyes saying thousands of different things. None of these felt fake, unlike her laughter from seconds ago.

“Rose. Rose, what are you doing here? How?” The Doctor’s honest surprise has stopped him from coming up with questions he needed to give her.

Rose understood and gave him a tiny smile. Before he could smile back at her, Rose covered her mouth with her hand, shaking her head. She was feeling as if she was going to throw up at any second, fighting the constant sickness being a part of her life almost ever since her arrival into Pete’s World, her body refusing to adapt to the slightly different atmosphere there. Sadly, it seemed the sensation wasn’t gone even when she has finally found her way back into the home universe.. The Doctor has misread the sour expression on her face. 

If anything, she was looking mistrustful, tense and… anxious?

The curious look on the alien’s face didn’t mean Rose was about to tell him anything, not when she has been the one half of the people inside the parallel Torchwood wanted to put down. Some of them have even followed her back here! _ Not now. Now, we must run! _

The Doctor has had a lot of questions to give her, but realised she wasn’t kidding when he has heard the loud growling of… wild dogs? Wolves? Some kind of animals impossible to identify?

“Someone has sent hounds after me,” she explained hurriedly. “I’m fairly sure these are brought here from Pete’s World-”

Rose couldn’t hold it for any longer, emptying her stomach contents onto the pavement. 

“I’m sorry,” she breathed out, ashamed. “It keeps happening. Ever since you have left me inside that bloody parallel universe. Even its air is barely breathable. I have been feeling sick and out of air there, constantly.”

The Doctor paled. “You’re not pregnant, surely?”

“No. I can’t be.”

Rose’s assurance has made the Doctor sigh in relief. She was right. Her body has been changing rapidly into one of a Time Lady, which meant there was no natural way for her to have children. With anyone. The Time Lord knew there and then he wouldn't have been able to take seeing his Rose creating life with somebody else.

With a knowing smile on his face, the alien watched the door to the ship opening up for them. “You know, Rose, that running from angry animals only makes them more eager to attack you?” He sounded excited, knowing of the processes happening inside her body.

“Yes, but I didn’t think they would attempt to attack one of their kind,” Rose’s eyes were pleading for his understanding.

The Doctor inhaled, startled. “You don’t belong among them. Dame Rose of the TARDIS.”

“Funny to hear you say so,” Rose whispered, feeling welcomed and cherished by the TARDIS right away. The awful sickness was diminishing. It felt as if it has been washed away by the pleasant familiar surroundings.

“I don’t belong anywhere.”

The Time Lord shook his head, happy to feel the old girl was excited to finally have Rose back aboard.

“You belong here, with me, Rose Tyler.”

She breathed, realising the TARDIS thought so, too. 

* * *

Rose wasn’t expecting to meet anyone else aboard. 

“What’s the fuss, Doctor?” Donna Noble glared at him from having entered from another room. “If you keep tiring me down like this, I might-”

The fair-haired companion swallowed a shocked sob. _Tiring her down like this? What-_

The Doctor panicked. _It's nothing, Rose! Donna never gets enough sleep aboard and blames everyone around her for this._

The redhead has noticed the pale figure blinking at her a moment later.

“Oi! I thought you wouldn’t bring strangers aboard just to-”

The Doctor could see the dread and disillusionment on Rose’s face, now pallid.

He grabbed Rose by the hand, assurance shining in his eyes. “Don’t you worry, my love.”

Donna Noble blinked at them, surprised. “It’s that serious, then?”

Rose shrugged. “We kind of have no other choice but to stick together.”

The redhead exhaled, intrigued. “Which means?”

“Exactly that,” the Doctor said, never taking his eyes away from Rose, trying to send her as much assurance as he could.

He realised the universe has sent him a chance to redeem himself. While he didn’t have any idea what Rose’s words about having _ no other choice _meant, with them never stopping to talk about it, the Doctor wasn’t going to let it slip by this time.

“I still don’t understand why,” the redhead wanted to know more. “How come? Are you pregnant with the Doctor’s baby, is this what is happening? Or-”

Rose paled. “That wouldn’t be possible.” Her following words were only meant for the Doctor. “I have acquired enough information to know exactly what is happening to me, I even know it’s not always seen at first-”

The redhead smiled to herself. It was clear to her she was right about the pregnancy.

“Am I allowed to congratulate you?” Donna Noble beamed at the blonde.

“If you think you must,” the Doctor grumbled at the redhead. Sometimes, more companions only meant more trouble.

“Babies are likely the best thing in life! Don’t you think so, dear?”

Rose turned her eyes away.

The Doctor glared at the redhead. “Donna! This isn’t pregnancy. It’s something entirely different.”

_ I’m going to be sick, _Rose sent him, feeling disillusioned. The sensation was supposed to be gone entirely once back into her home universe!

The Doctor inhaled, following Rose leaving for the closest bathroom with his eyes.

“I beg to differ,” Donna said. “This looks nothing unlike a morning sickness to me.”

The Doctor inhaled. “She has just returned from a parallel universe. It’s only natural for someone unused to crossing words not to feel chirpy.”

The fiery companion nodded, thoughtful.

“What are you even doing here, then? Go, lend her your support!”

The Doctor didn’t think twice, rushing to Rose right away.

“Doctor,” the girl breathed, trying to keep herself from throwing up again. “Why am I feeling unwell, even now?”

“The old girl thinks it’s better to cover one kind of pain with another - your feeling sick feels like a sufficient alternative for her.”

She sighed. "While you’re here anyway... Why haven’t you told me anything about your new companion?”

“Donna is the safest alternative to me travelling alone. I don’t like travelling on my own. Bad things could happen.”

Rose smiled at him innocently. “Now, there’s me. Two companions are usually better than one. Right?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously…**

_ Rose smiled at him innocently. “Now, there’s me. Two companions are usually better than one. Right?” _

* * *

**Unexpected**

**2.**

“This remains to be seen,” the Doctor chuckled bitterly. “You should be ready for Miss Donna Noble not letting go of the supposed pregnancy idea so easily.”

“Ha! That should be fun, don’t you think?” She beamed at him.

The Time Lord shook his head. “It’s clear you don’t know her.”

“Not right now, maybe,” Rose agreed. “But I’m sure it won’t take long for us to get to know each other!”

He nodded with a smile. It was impossible for Rose not to find friends wherever. 

“The real question is - how are you feeling? Maybe you’d like me to do something in particular for you?”

“Stay here, m? That’s all I could ever need. My beloved Time Lord keeping me company.”

“I’m yours,” the Doctor winked at her. “For all eternity, if you so please.”

Rose smiled. “Obviously. I wouldn’t take it in any other way.”

“Even if I keep behaving like an idiot?”

The girl shrugged. “A slap or two usually helps in getting you out of it, as far as I remember.”

He shuddered. “I keep forgetting who your mother is. A queen of successfully slapping blokes back into reason.”

Rose giggled. “I’m sure Mum would love to hear this.”

“Ha. I’d rather she didn’t. Nobody knows what could enter her mind after hearing this. I can’t guarantee she wouldn’t think I approved of her hitting me.”

“Don’t be silly. Mum doesn’t go around slapping people just because.”

The Doctor smiled at Rose curiously. She was still using the present tense when talking about her mother. Even if it was unlikely for them to ever meet Jackie Tyler again.

“Are you sure you’re all right, love?”

Rose rolled her eyes at him. “‘M still feeling sick, if that’s what you’re asking.”

The Doctor exhaled. “I’m sorry. All we can do now is trust the old girl. I’m sure she knows what she’s doing.”

“Does she?”

“I could prepare some camomile tea for you, if you’d like, Rose. This should make you feel better.”

“And make me go through the pain of transformation instead?” She breathed.

“Well…”

“Exactly.”

The Doctor pulled her into an embrace. “You must understand, Rose, that not all pain can be avoided. The old girl’s trying her best to help you in the way she thinks suits you.”

Rose gulped. “Well, tell her I’d rather she stopped. My constantly achy throat and insides keep making my days and nights intolerable. I never know when I’m going to be sick again, so I must stay alert at all times .”

“My love. You don’t know what you’re asking. Nobody knows how far ahead in your transformation you are.The sooner its end, the more frequent your throwing up is going to become. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t listen to him,” Donna’s voice chirped from the other side of the wall. “He knows nothing.”

The Doctor opened the door and allowed the redhead in, not wanting any additional trouble.

Rose shrugged at her. “Don’t be so sure!”

“I  _ am  _ sure,” Donna was certain. “Does he look like someone knowing what it is to be a father?”

The Doctor thundered at her, feeling insulted, even if he preferred keeping the  _ family  _ part from his companions, most of the time. “Don’t make unjustified assumptions!”

Rose sent him a calming look. “It’s all right.”

Donna was feeling lost. “You don’t mean-”

“His grand-daughter’s name was Susan.” Rose was aiming for the shock factor, that much was sure.

The alien sent Rose a questioning look, but he didn’t bother negating it. 

“For humans,” the Doctor sighed. “Her real, Gallifreyan name was different.

Rose’s try to keep Donna’s mind away from the pregnancy idea has worked.

“Grand-daughter? Wow. A daughter, I could understand. But a grand-daughter? How old are you, again?”

“I choose not to remember,” he shrugged lightly.

“How’s Jenny, anyway?” Donna remembered. “Is she really gone?”

Rose sent the Doctor a piercing look.

He blushed. “I’m hardly ever intruding in someone’s business. She pretends to be gone. I’m not trying to contact her again.”

“But she’s alive?”

“Yes,” he finished curtly.

Rose didn’t want to let Donna Noble know the Doctor has kept something as important from her.

The redhead noticed Rose’s discomfort. “Am I touching upon personal family topics? If so, I’m sorry. I can understand how getting a daughter-in-law may make you feel. But with a baby on the way, it can’t be-”

Rose gulped. It seemed Donna wasn’t letting the topic go.

The Doctor glared at the redhead. “This is not a pregnancy. It’s Rose’s body trying to transform itself back into how it has been before we have been separated so brutally.”

Donna Noble inhaled. “I’m sorry. My bad. But, surely, something could be done to bring Jenny back?”

“You like her, don’t you?” Rose asked her quietly, unsure if she was allowed to know this information.

“She seemed kind of wild,” Donna shrugged with a smile.

Rose nodded. “It’s against his morals to call someone who doesn’t want to be found.”

“I see! How about Susan?”

Rose sent the Doctor an apologetic look. It was obvious Donna couldn’t be talked out of some topics she was interested in.

“Contacting them without a fitting reason could disrupt the order of the universe,” he grumbled.

“What  _ is  _ a good enough reason?”

Before the Doctor could respond, Rose has hurried back into the bathroom. It seemed the sickness attacks were becoming more and more frequent, only the explained meaning of it keeping Rose from panicking.

“So, what about a reason important enough to get the girls here to us?”

“I can’t say. It depends on a lot of factors,” the Doctor tried to dismiss the topic as irrelevant.

Right now, all he wanted was having Rose by his side. Inviting Jenny or Susan on board just because he could, not because of some decent reason, has never crossed his mind before. They were living their lives in the way they thought best, he knew.

Rose inhaled, unable to mask a feeling of disillusionment.  _ How many more things worth knowing have happened while I was away? _   
  



End file.
